Shameless
by Muggle-Born Gleek
Summary: "Hermione glanced over at a picture of her and her daughter, sighing as she looked at it. She had only seen one other person with those gray eyes in her entire life. Adeline had defiantly gotten her eyes from her father."
1. Chapter 1

This story's title is names after Lissie's song Shameless. If you have not heard it before, do look it up. It is amazing.

Disclaimer: I do not and never have owned Harry Potter. The lovely and talented JK Rowling does.

* * *

To most people, old books contained the smell of mustiness. However, the owner of the little bookstore on a corner of a street in London highly disagreed with that statement. Every time she picked up an older looking book, it smelled like home to her. The brown haired girl looked around at the maze of a store. There were floor to ceiling bookshelves placed every possible place in the narrow store. Thankfully, the room extended quite far back. And the second story was used for storage, allowing for even more space for books. In the very back of the store, there was a small sitting area with a few mismatching armchairs. The tiny arrangement was right next to a rather large window facing the alleyway behind the store.

Hermione put a book about Potions down on the counter in the front of the store, checking her watch. It was finally closing time, seven o'clock, after a very long Saturday. Sighing, she tucked the book under her arm and went to go lock the door to the store. Once she locked up, a worn out Hermione collected the money from the register and headed up to the second floor. Once upstairs in the storage area, Hermione walked into her office in the back and found her way to the safe in between piles of books. She unlocked it magically with her wand, which was hidden in her boot, and placed the money in it. After sealing it shut, Hermione then continued up the stairs to the third floor studio. She smiled at the sight when she opened the door.

Anna, a teenage girl who lived next door, was attempting to feed a tiny baby girl, who clearly did not want to eat the food given to her. Hermione chuckled and walked over to the pair. At that moment, the baby attempted to pull on Anna's orange hair, but Hermione swiped her into her arms before she could fulfill the action. Anna smiled gratefully at Hermione. In one hand, the grown witch picked up the peas and tried to feed the blonde haired fussy baby. Still, the little girl refused to eat it.

"I don't know why she wouldn't eat it. She had them last time I watched her," Anna told Hermione as she packed up her school books into her book bag. The baby pushed the food away as Hermione tried to feed it to her again.

"It's no matter, I'll feed her something else. Thank you again for watching her today. Grab a book or two on your way out," Hermione said. Anna usually watched the baby at least every Saturday, if not more. Since Hermione did not have much money, she let the girl take a book or two. Anna was almost as big as a reader as Hermione was at her age. Anna never complained about it, nor did she mind watching the girl. Most of the time, she could work on her homework as the baby napped or played with her toys by herself. It was a match made by heaven, if you asked Hermione.

"Thanks, Miss Hermione. Goodbye Adeline," Anna thanked her and said her goodbyes, placing a light kiss on the infant's head.

Hermione, with Adeline on her side, put away the peas and got out a jar of sweet potatoes. She slipped the little girl into her high chair next to the dark round table and sat next to her, feeding the infant. Hermione smiled at Adeline, who was slightly over a year old by then. She then glanced around the open room. The kitchen was tucked into the corner where the stairs opened up into. The bathroom was in the back left corner. In the back right corner was Hermione's simple dark wooden bed. She had a couch with a matching chair facing a television in the middle of the room. Then, Adeline's toys, crib, and other things took up the rest of the small apartment. Yet, Hermione loved it all. It was so simple, but still nice. Eventually, she would have to figure out a different living situation. But this worked for the two of them for now.

Once Adeline had finished the jar, Hermione threw it away and placed the spoon in the old sink. She picked up the girl and changed her into her faded pink nightgown. She walked over to the armchair, grabbing a children's book on the way over there. She settled into the white chair with the girl in her lap. For the next hour, Hermione read through the very thick book of muggle fairy tales. Eventually, Adeline had fallen asleep in her arms. Smiling, Hermione stood up and walked over to the white crib. Carefully, she placed the sleeping child in the crib and walked back over to the chair.

Hermione remembered what it had been like when she did not have Adeline. At time when she was not a mother. Instead, she was a carefree young adult, who barely worked at all. It wasn't until Ron had stolen her money and kicked her out until she had started up the bookstore with a loan from Harry, which she was paying back every month. That happened almost two years ago. She had expected Ron to kick her out. However, she was not expecting for him to refuse to give her money and things to her. Instead, he very quickly moved away with Lavender Brown to somewhere in Italy. It had been a long time since Hermione, a Potter, or a Weasley had heard from him. It seemed like a decade ago since it had happened. Hermione was only twenty when that had happened. It was a week before her birthday. Now, she was twenty two years old, a small business owner in muggle London, and a mother.

Yet, Ron was not the father of her sweet little Adeline. He was far from her father, if not completely opposite. Hermione glanced over at a picture of her and her daughter, sighing as she looked at it. She had only seen one other person with those gray eyes in her entire life. Adeline had defiantly gotten her eyes from her father.

While Hermione Granger and Adeline had settled down for the night, Draco Malfoy's night had just started at Malfoy Manor. The blonde haired wizard smirked at himself in the mirror as he finished putting on his black dress robes. He fixed the bow tie and combed his hand through his hair. He was ready for the ball, which sounded like it just had started. His mother had put together some ball to fundraise for the orphanage created after the war. Draco placed his wand under his robes and left his room. He made his way to the grand staircase of the foyer of the manor and headed downstairs to meet his parents, who were creating witches and wizards as they entered. His mother discreetly glared at him and then kissed Pansy Parkinson on the cheek and welcoming her. Draco kissed her hand and then tried not to be interested in her. Well, it was not really trying if he really was not.

"Draco, this is a lovely ball!" Pansy exclaimed as he started to say something to his father. Draco turned to the girl and faked a smile.

"Oh, well Mother really put it all together. I just had to show up," he smirked. With that, the girl slightly frown, but then smiled as the caught the sight of her friends entering the ballroom. She ran after them, leaving Draco alone.

"Yet you showed up almost ten minutes late, Draco. I said be down here exactly at eight, son," Narcissa hissed. Luckily, Lucius was standing in between the two. Thank Merlin for that.

"I am sorry Mother. I lost track of time," he replied. He then shook hands with his friend Blaise, who just grinned as he heard Draco being reprimanded by his mother.

"Clearly," she muttered.

After all of the guests were accounted for and welcomed, the Malfoy family joined everyone else in the ballroom. The sound of music waltzed through the room as many people had already started to dance. Draco caught the sight of Harry Potter, who was already head of the Auror Department at the Ministry, dancing around the room with his fiancée, Ginny Weasley. Draco assumed that they had arrived before he had come downstairs. And he was happy to know that. Ron Weasley would not be there also, thank goodness. That was the benefit of him and that Brown girl eloping and moving to Italy. Yet, he did not see Granger's bushy hair anywhere in the large room. He gave a sigh of relief. Yet, that did not last long as Pansy had once again found her way to him.

"Oh Draco, I absolutely love this song. You must dance with me!" Pansy exclaimed, dancing around Draco. He rolled her eyes at the girl. When would she ever get a clue?

"Pansy, I do not want to dance with you," Draco flatly replied. Yet, she still persisted, stopping her dancing and standing right in front of her.

"Well, Draco, in case you haven't noticed, there hasn't been a line of girls trying to get with you since you broke things of with Astoria Greenagrass!" Pansy nearly screamed. Draco backed up from the witch, but bumped into someone. Turning around, he was glad to see Theo and Blaise standing there. The two of them smiled at their friend.

"Pansy darling, I would hardly call it a thing. Draco only went out to dinner with her once to call the whole set up between their parents off. Yet, that still does not mean that our Draco here wants to dance with you. Why don't you go find a Weasley or someone else to dance with," Blaise scoffed at his old schoolmate. She nearly screamed, but then simply turned on her heel and quickly walked off. They all knew she was going to complain to her parents, who would then talk to Narcissa. Draco groaned at the thought of all of that.

"Mate, you have to get her off your back!" Theo chuckled. His friends both then started to laugh. Their parents, however, did not care if they lived the bachelor life forever. Draco's parents, well, Narcissa did.

"I would if I knew how too," Draco replied as they began to search the place for the alcohol. In all honesty, that was the only reason the three of them actually showed up and stayed throughout these events. And Theo and Blaise tried to pick up some ladies for the night.

"Simple. Get a different girl. It almost worked when she found out about you and Astoria. But then you called that off," Theo replied, grabbing a drink from a waiter. The others then did the same. Draco rolled his eyes thinking about getting another girl. He had enough trouble with a witch he was not even involved with. He could not imagine what it would be like with a witch he was dating.

"Really, Theo, please guide me to a drama free woman who is not as bad as Pansy or any other girl from Slytherin," Draco huffed and then took a sip of his drink.

"Sounds like our Drake wants to get a lady from a different house. I don't think your Mummy and Daddy would be too happy about that," Blaise grinned. Theo then started to laugh.

For the next few hours, the three young wizards continued to drink, tease Draco, and scope out new girls. Well, girls that they had not been with before. As usual, Draco only pointed out girls, but did not partake in picking them up. Within an hour, Blaise had already gotten a few names and addresses. He knew which one he would take home that night. It did not take Theo much longer to catch up to his friend. By nine thirty, both of Draco's friends were dancing with their new girls. Blaise had found a Ravenclaw that had just recently left Hogwarts. Theo was dancing with Cho Chang.

Draco put down his third glass and started to head out of the ballroom. On his way to the loo, he heard familiar voices down the hallways. Quietly, he hid behind a nearby bookshelf to try to hear what the two people were saying. It was Potter and Weaslette. And it seemed the "perfect" couple was arguing about something. But then Draco realized it was not something about the two of them they were fighting about. It was about Granger.

"Harry Potter, you are not listening to me!" Ginny Weasley screamed at her fiancé. "I knew that she looked like someone I knew, but now I know that it is him. I mean, you can't tell me that the resemblance is not there. I mean, it is! Just look at his eyes and try to tell me that they are not Ade's! I just never would have linked the two together."

"I think that we should not jump to conclusions about our best friend. And even if it was Malfoy and he his Ade's father, that does not mean anything to me. Clearly, Hermione and Ade are perfectly fine the way they are now. Plus, we don't know for sure that he is her father," Harry said in a hushed voice. Clearly Potter was more concerned about other people hearing their argument.

"Well, the only two people who know are Hermione and Ron. And one is hiding from us in Italy still and the other would never tell us. So looks like we will never know," the witch replied saddened.

"Well, worse comes to worse, we could always ask Malfoy if he was ever with Hermione," Harry said. Ginny gave him a doubtful look. She did not even have to say what she was thinking for him to get it. "You're right. He would never admit that to anyone."

Draco began to walk down the hall at that moment and startled the couple.

"What are you doing here, Malfoy?" Ginny asked.

"It's my house, Weasley, and you better remember that. Last time I checked, it is not appropriate to gossip about the host of a ball. And please, stop with your silly theories that involve me. I haven't seen Granger since the war. And I would never EVER do her," Draco grinned and then began to stride away.

"Thank Merlin for that," Harry Potter said just loud enough for him to hear.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you all for adding my story to your alert and/or favorite list! I am glad that so many of you seem interested in this new story. In this chapter, Draco might seem a bit OOC. But, just think about what it would be like to be alone for so long and then only find out that you might have a child. Someone who you could start over with. Someone who was a fresh slate. Either way, I hope you enjoy the chapter!

PS. I usually do not update this quickly at all! I just happen to have a bit of free time right now during my break from school and not having anything planned right now (like trips and plans with friends and family). Enough about me.

Disclaimer: I do not and never have owned Harry Potter. The lovely and talented JK Rowling does.

* * *

Hermione rolled over her bed to check what time it was as sun shined in through the windows of her apartment. The light seemed to dance around the room, reflecting off of any possible service. She must have forgotten to set her alarm, as it was nine o'clock already. Thankfully, it was Sunday, which was her only day off. And it just by chance happened to her birthday. Her twenty third birthday. Hermione got out of the bed and walked over to Adeline's crib, where her daughter was quietly playing with her favorite baby doll. While picked the girl up, she placed a kiss on Adeline's crib. The duo then settled into the kitchen. Adeline ate a banana as Hermione sipped on some coffee and read the morning prophet.

On the front page was a picture of the Malfoy family from their charity ball last weekend. Right below the family's picture was a smaller picture of Harry and Ginny, two people that most did not think would attend the ball. Hermione chuckled at the thought of how much Kingsley must have bugged Harry to go to that horrid event. Draco Malfoy looked like he was in complete and udder pain. The thought of that made Hermione smile. She did not resent or hate the man for anything. She just choose not to associate herself with him anymore. And the main reason was sitting right next to her.

Adeline. Or as Harry and Ginny referred to her as, Ade. Hermione wanted a peaceful life for her daughter. Not a life where she would be shown on the cover page of the Daily Prophet for some ball which she honestly did not care about. Hermione wanted her daughter to have a common life, where she was raised to appreciate everything and anything. A life where she would have to work for things, but the satisfaction in the end would be worth it. A life where she would not be spoiled to no end and not have to work for anything. And most defiantly a life where should would not have a house elf serving her.

A knock on the door interrupted Hermione's thoughts. She dropped her paper and walked over to the door. There were only two people who could get through the wards. Hermione opened the door to a very cheerful Ginny and a still waking up Harry. Ginny's red hair was pulled into a quick braid that matched her casual looking jeans and white shirt. Harry, of course, had on his usual jeans, dark colored tee shirt, and sweatshirt. It was like they were back at school all over again. Hermione looked down and suddenly felt dressed down. She had on a pair of sweats and a tank top. She grabbed a gray sweater, hoping to feel a bit more dressed. But then she gave up on that idea. They were the ones who came to her house on a Sunday morning. They could not expect a lot from Hermione.

She laughed at her two friends and both brought them in for a hug. Ginny, who was currently playing Quidditch, wished her friend a happy birthday and then went to pick up her favorite little girl. Adeline giggled as her "Aunt" Ginny spun her around. Adeline still had on her pink night dress and her blonde hair was sticking in every direction. Harry and Hermione sat down at the table. The wizard scoffed at the front page's story.

"I'm glad that I am not the only one who knows that family is so fake," Hermione said, returning back to her coffee. Ginny snorted as Harry folded up the paper and tossed it aside.

"That ball was absolutely horrible. I mean, they raised a bunch of money. But everyone knows that they're still trying to buy their way back into the wizarding world," Harry added, getting up and walking over to the coffee maker. He poured a cup as he watched Ginny and Ade settle down on the ground to play with her dolls.

"Not that I don't like spending time with you all, why are you two here?" Hermione asked, causing her friends to laugh at her subtlety. She pulled her bushy hair into a pony tail and tugged her gray sweater closed. For September, it was already beginning to get a bit chilly.

"It's not every day that our Hermione turns twenty three! We have to celebrate of course," Harry replied, looking over at Ginny. The witch was distracted by Ade and the little girl's dolls. She did not notice the conversation until Harry coughed to get her attention.

"Oh yeah! And I missed my Ade," Ginny added, snuggling Hermione's daughter. They all laughed at that comment. Harry and Hermione discussed their work and what was going on in the magical world. The four of them lounged the morning away, catching up with each other. They all enjoyed these moments, considering it was hard to all get together with their hectic schedules.

"So 'Mione, we had an interesting run in with Malfoy at the ball," Harry eventually said, knowing that the subject had to be brought up. At the mention of his name, Hermione tensed up a bit. Everyone noticed.

"Oh, what happened?" Hermione asked as calmly as she could. He was not a subject she liked to talk about so much. And the two knew so.

"Well, he sort of overheard an argument Ginny and I was having and freaked out a little on us. And, I swear, neither of us knew he anywhere around us," the wizard slowly began to explain things. He glanced over at Ginny, who seemed to act like she had no clue what was going on. The witch continued to play with Ade.

"And what were you two arguing about?" Hermione asked, putting down her coffee mug. Yet, she already knew what he was going to say. It was the only thing that Hermione did not want Malfoy overhearing anyone talking about. The fact that it was Harry and Ginny made it even worst for her.

"Well, we were sort of debating the possibility of someone being Ade's father," Ginny said softly. With that said, Hermione sighed, placing her hands on her head. Harry and Ginny both looked at each other. So Ginny's theory was right after all. Ginny then stood up and walked over to join them at the kitchen table. Adeline remained on the floor, completely oblivious. She continued to play with her dolls.

"Well, I guess the cat is out of the bag now. Draco Malfoy is Adeline's father," Hermione revealed. Ginny looked over at her fiancé and gave him "I told you so" look as Harry let it sink in. His best friend's daughter's father was his teenage enemy. Freaking Draco Malfoy of all people. Well, there could be worse people. But at the moment, Harry could not think of any. The three sat in silence as Adeline continued to play on the floor. The little girl looked up her mother, raising her arms. Hermione walked over to her and picked the girl up. She looked at her and thought to herself how much she looked like her father. Apparently, someone else thought the same too.

"Merlin, it's like a female version of Malfoy!" Ginny suddenly yelled out. Harry rolled his eyes at the comment and Hermione simply nodded in agreement as she got out some milk for the little girl. Ginny had taken the words right out of Hermione's mouth. Adeline sipped on her mill, ignoring the adults all around her. She clearly was uninterested in whatever they were talking about.

"Tell me about it. I am surprised it took you too this long to put it all together. I mean, honestly, I expected for it to take a few weeks, maybe three months tops," Hermione laughed. She needed to lighten the somewhat growing tension in the room. She was just glad that they were taking it much better than Ron had. Well, she had not cheated on either of them, but still.

"Well, we sort of thought she looked like someone we all knew, but it wasn't until the ball that we knew it had to be true. Funny part, Malfoy acted as if he didn't even know who had a child," Ginny replied, taking Ade from Hermione's arms. She then stared at the girl, picking out the traits of hers that came from her father.

"Well, he doesn't. I mean, most people don't. I told the Weasley's, my parents, and the remaining members of the Order. I live in muggle London and hardly venture into the Wizarding World. Plus, Skeeter wouldn't dare to write another story about me ever again. He was probably just as, if not more, shocked as you two were," Hermione said. She then picked up her mug and placed it in the sink.

"Are you going to tell him?" Harry asked.

That question stumped Hermione. There was no reason for her to, was there? She had finances covered. She was a great mother. She did not mind raising Adeline by herself. But she did feel guilty that Adeline did not have a father figure in her life. She did not want to deny her daughter from her father. But revealing her to him would cause so many problems. His family probably would not even accept Adeline as one of their own because of Hermione's heritage. She did not want Adeline exposed to a family that did not fully accept her. And Merlin knows what Draco would do. Knowing him, Hermione would predict almost anything was possible.

"I don't know," Hermione finally replied. Ginny meekly smiled at her friend as Harry simply placed his hand on top of hers. All she knew was that the two of them would be there for her no matter what. And at that moment, that was the best birthday gift.

At Malfoy Manor, Draco Malfoy rolled out of his huge bed. He stared at the clock, wondering how he had slept that late. Usually, he was up around six or seven. He'd wake up early, take a run around the gardens, take a shower, get dress, have breakfast, and by the end it would only be around nine. He must have forgotten to turn on his alarm. Sighing, he changed into a pair of black slacks and a white oxford. He slipped into a pair of black shoes and headed down towards the kitchens. He knew that his mother and father were spending the day at the Parkinson's house, but Draco had kindly declined the invitation. He did not want to see Pansy. Frankly, he did not want to see anyone at the moment.

After over hearing Weasley and Potter's argument at the ball, Draco Malfoy could only think about that one night a few years back. It was only one damn night too, he thought. The odds of Granger actually getting pregnant were slim. Right? Plus, what were the odds that the "brightest witch of her time" had not casted a contraception charm? He and the rest of the wizarding world would have heard if the member of the Golden Trio had had a baby. But he did remember one of the idiots had caused some trouble around the same time. It was Weasley, Draco recalled.

He had called it off with Granger for some unknown reason. Took all of her money and stuff, skipped town, and eloped with Lavender Brown. Last time he heard, the red head wizard was somewhere in Italy. Yet, no one had been able to find him to force him to return Granger's stuff. He did not know Weasley was somewhat smart enough to pull that kind of stunt off. To make it even more insane, he was able to do that to the one and only Hermione Granger.

Draco struggled with the idea of Hermione Granger having a baby. Well, more like he could not imagine her having his child. He thought that the witch would have at least let him know. She was not that rude, was she? But what would he have done? His parents would be happy to have a grandchild, but not if the mother was Granger. Well, anyone that was from her kind of heritage. Then it suddenly hit Draco. He had not cared about the idea that his first child had a muggle born mother. That was weird. Draco a few years ago would have flipped out and completely refused the idea. But now Draco was calm even though it most likely was true.

Maybe it was due to the fact that he had felt so alone for the past few years that the idea of him having his own child was nice. It was a fresh start with someone. That baby did not know him. He or she had biased opinion on him. Well, unless Potter had not drilled it into their small brain yet. Still, Draco Malfoy suddenly wanted to know if Granger did have his child. Better yet, Draco just wanted her to confirm that the baby was his. He wanted, no, needed to find Hermione Granger. With that, he stopped and suddenly apparted to London. He had some searching to do.


	3. Chapter 3

Addressing Adeline's age: Hermione was twenty still when she found out she was pregnant. When she told Ron, a week before her birthday, she was around three weeks. Then, when she turned twenty one a week later, she was about a month. Add eight more months, and Hermione is twenty one years and eight months old. When Adeline is a year old, Hermione is twenty two and eight months old. For months later, Hermione is twenty three years old and Adeline is 1 year and 4 months old. I didn't realize how darn confusing all that was! If it still is confusing, I understand… I did not really think about the logic there.

I would also like to thank all the people who reviewed on the last chapter and also subscribed to this story! I have never had so much interest in any of my stories before. So, thank you all very much! It was because of the lovely reviews and encouragement I have received that I have put together this chapter in between the crazy stuff going on right now. Once again, thank you all so much!

Disclaimer: I do not and never have owned Harry Potter. The lovely and talented JK Rowling does.

* * *

Draco Malfoy really had no idea where to start. All he knew about Granger's whereabouts was that she lived somewhere in muggle London. And that meant anywhere. He stopped walking and leaned against a wall, thinking of where Hermione Granger would choose to live in this insane city. She would be practical and live near work, right? Or did she go to a muggle university? He could not imagine her working at a restaurant or something. Granger would want to do something she was passionate about. What was something that she could be passionate about in the muggle world when her life was revolved around magic for more than a decade? Then it hit him. Books.

Granger might have had a bit of money from rewards from the war, but it was not enough for her to live. Even then, she would probably be stubborn to actually use that money. And he knew for a fact that she was no longer part of the wizarding world. She left it around the time Weasley left her for that ditsy witch. Draco then realized that their breakup had happened not to long after that one night. Draco stopped walking in the middle of a sidewalk in the center of London. He had to think. Where was he even going? Would Granger still want to be somewhat near her old world? Maybe near Diagon Alley. Or perhaps near Potter. He did know that he was living at the old Black house.

Then it hit him. He should just track down Potter. Because he must know where his best friend was living, right? And Draco did know where Grimmauld Place was at. After all, his mother was a Black at one point. He then began to weave through the crowd of muggles, trying to find an alley way where he could apparate in. After a few minutes of walking and a lot of bumping into people, Draco glanced around the tiny area. There appeared to be no one in the brick alley way. In a second, Draco Malfoy was transported across London to a few blocks from his destination. He was nearly running as he saw the row of houses appear. Draco grunted at the sight.

It appeared that Potter had somehow gotten 12 Grimmauld Place to once again appear, letting both muggles and wizards seeing it. Well, Draco assumed that there was no real reason to hide the place anymore, with the war over and everything. Draco walked up to the dark brick building. He rolled his eyes when he saw that the front door was painted an obnoxious Gryffindor red. Sighing, he knocked on the door and placed his hands in his pockets. He was ready. Draco had nothing to lose anyway. He heard someone on the inside walk to the door. After a minute, he heard the door being unlocked. Finally, someone opened it up.

Draco was looking at the face of Ginny Weasley. She looked exactly the same as she did in school, only a bit taller and better dressed. Her orange hair was pulled into a messy braid. She stared at him, as if she was waiting for him to say something. Draco opened his mouth to say something. But he had no clue what to say. _Hey, do you know where Granger and my child are?_ No, he thought. That was too nice for a Malfoy anyway. Then, he heard a second person approaching them. The woman was laughing.

"Gin, come on, you can't do that every time some kid ding dong ditches the house!" Hermione Granger laughed, but then stopped as she saw that was not the case. In her arms was an infant. An infant that looked exactly like Draco Malfoy. "Oh shit." Ginny looked at Hermione, as if she had never heard the girl curse before.

"Gin, 'Mione, what is going on?" Harry asked, but then stopped dead in his tracks as he saw who was standing at his front door. The wizard tried to stand protectively in front of Hermione and Adeline, but the witch stopped his attempt. She knew he would find out eventually. But she had expected more screaming and arguing by then. They all stood there in complete silence. Eventually, Draco decided to say something.

"Like what you've done with the place, Potter. It doesn't look so, um, dark," Draco said, but then eventually gave up on it. He could not stop looking at the little girl. It was a like a girl version of Draco. The eyes… The hair… It was exactly the same. The little girl giggled, twisting around in her mother's arms. Draco did not know what to say.

"Thanks, Malfoy…" Harry replied. For a few moments no one else said or did anything. Harry and Ginny kept glancing between each other and Hermione and Draco. Draco was staring at Adeline as Hermione was staring at him. Ginny eventually made a big sigh and grabbed Draco by the collar of his shirt, pulling him into the house. She then slammed the door shut. Draco was about to say something, but the red haired witch cut him off before he could even say a word.

"Shut up, Draco. I'm not going to hex you. You and Hermione go talk. Harry and I'll take Ade and go buy her an ice cream at the park," Ginny said, taking the infant from Hermione's arms. Both Draco and Hermione rolled her eyes at the witch.

"But-," Harry started to protest. Ginny then hit him in the stomach gently, only to get him to stop talking.

"We won't destroy your house, Potter," Draco said. Harry grumbled as Ginny pulled him out of his own house. Then Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger were left alone.

"So, you found me," Hermione said cautiously. Draco hissed at the comment.

"Yes, I found you. And I found out that you had a child. _My_ child! Yet, you apparently did not see the need to let me know," Draco retorted.

"I didn't think-," she started to say.

"Yeah, you didn't think. You didn't think that I'd like to know I had a child. That I am a father. I might not like you, but that girl my blood! A Malfoy does not turn their back on their own blood!" Draco screamed as he was being angered even more. How dare she!

"Malfoy, like you would really want a half-blood child!" Hermione yelled back. That was what any person who knew Draco would think.

"Oh shut up, Granger! You don't know the first thing about me and what I want!" Draco by then was so pissed he could punch a wall. He would, except this was probably not the best way to get to his daughter. Hermione just glared at, unable to say anything. The two remained silent for a few minutes, both trying to come up with something, anything, to say.

"She has your eyes, you know," Hermione finally said, leaning against the newly painted white wall. Draco simply nodded as he did the same on the other side of the hallway.

"I noticed, along with my hair," he replied.

"Adeline also got your stubbornness." Draco snorted at that. As if.

"I think it's the other way, Granger. Anyway, I came here to see if it was true. And clearly it was. So I better get going," Draco said, slowly heading to the front door. Hermione stopped him by putting her hand on his shoulder, though. He shook it off.

"Is that the only reason? Do you not want anything to do with your daughter? Adeline needs her father, Malfoy, whether if I like you or not," Hermione said firmly. Clearly, that was her only stance on the situation.

"I'll be in touch," Draco mumbled as he quickly left the house. He quickly walked to the alley way and then apparated back to Malfoy Manor.

* * *

It was killing him. It felt like his entire body was slowly being attacked and eaten alive. This had been going on for a very long, excruciating week. It had been a week since Draco had confronted Granger. It had been a week since he had seen his daughter. Adeline. It had been a week since he had gotten a good night's rest. Overall, Draco Malfoy had a very shitty week.

The pureblood paced the length of his large suite at Malfoy Manor. He glanced around. He room was very bare. A black canopy. Two matching nightstands. A black armoire. And a black leather couch next to a bookcase with very few books. His room was bare just like his life. He had nothing to show yet for his life. Some of his "friends" were getting engaged, if they were not already married. They had great jobs. They never worried about anything in life. And none of them had a daughter with the one and only Hermione freaking Granger.

Draco needed to tell someone. And there was only one person he could ever tell _anything_. He grabbed his jacket and ran through the house towards the front door. He passed several elves cleaning and decorating the house. They were already preparing for the annual Malfoy Halloween Ball. Draco rolled his eyes at the thought of the event. Once outside, the September air hit him in the face. It was slowly beginning to get colder. But today was especially bitter. As he rounded the corner of the large manor, he caught the sight of the person he was looking for. His mother, Narcissa Malfoy, was sitting on a white marble bench next to a few rose bushes. She smiled at her son as he walked towards her.

"Draco, join me please," she said, motioning to the spot unoccupied next to her. She knew that there was something wrong and that her son would soon find his way to her. It was Narcissa Malfoy's mother instinct. She smoothed her regal looking Slytherin green robes as she waited for her soon to say something.

"Mother, I have no clue what I have gotten myself into," Draco said, looking at his mother. She had never seen her son so scared for. But what was the cause of his distress, Narcissa wondered. The family name was almost back to its old standard. Draco was young, wealthy, and had many young ladies chasing after him. What could cause him to act so?

"Draco, darling, I am sure that it is nothing," Narcissa comforted him, placing her hand on top of his. Draco snorted at that comment. Clearly, his mother did not understand the importance of what he was getting ready to tell her. After all, it was not every day that Narcissa Malfoy found out that she was a grandmother.

"Mother, a baby is defiantly something," the young man said, looking down at the ground. Narcissa was not sure if she had heard that right. But when she realized what Draco had said, she suddenly had her son engulfed in her arms. She did not even try to hold back the tears. A grandchild!. She never thought she would see the day!

"Oh a baby! A baby at Malfoy Manor! Wait until the Greengrass family hears about this! I must get in touch with Mrs. Parkinson to arrange a shower!" Narcissa said giddily. Draco's eye widened very quickly when he realized what his mother thought was going on. She thought he and Pansy were having a baby! The thought of that made him gag a little. When his mother inferred that, Draco thought for a split second that he would rather have a kid with Granger than Pansy any day. At least the child would be intelligent!

"Merlin no, Mother! Pansy is not pregnant with my child!" Draco screeched. Narcissa stopped her giggling and looked over at the young man next to her with a confusing look. Then who was the mother, Narcissa wondered. "Mother, my child is already born. Adeline is, um, at least a year old by now." With that, Narcissa really had no clue what had happened.

"Darling, who is the mother of your Adeline?" she simply asked. Narcissa, though, would be in shock to her the answer of her question was the woman that Draco had very often complained about throughout his years at Hogwarts and beyond.

"Um, well, Hermione… Hermione Granger," Draco said, after stumbling to find the right thing to say. Narcissa simply sat there.

"Well, as long as I am not the person to tell your father, I am fine," Narcissa finally said, standing up from the bench. She began to walk away from her son and back to the manor.

"Mother, where are you going?" Draco asked. Narcissa turned around, robes twisting with the light September wind. She smiled at her son almost as brightly as a midsummer day sun.

"To go set up a nursery, of course! It has been a long time since we have had a newborn in the family. And a girl at that too!" the older witch smiled and then continued to walk towards the elegant manor. Draco simply stared at his mother with his mouth hanging wide open and his eyes wide.

Merlin, Draco Malfoy had thought he had seen it all. Clearly, he was mistaken.


	4. Chapter 4

I am sorry for what seems like a large gap in between updates to this story. I hope this chapter makes up for it. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not and never have owned Harry Potter. The lovely and talented JK Rowling does.

* * *

It had been two weeks since Hermione Granger had heard from Draco Malfoy. A long, painful two weeks it had been. She had continued on with her daily routine for the past two weeks. Get up, prepare breakfast for herself and Adeline, open up the shop, set up Adeline in her usual area, work, have a quick lunch break, work for the reminder of the day, close up shop around dinner time, cook dinner, play with Adeline, put her to bed, read, and then go to sleep. It was the same every day, except sometimes Anna would watch the little girl after school or on Saturday. After seven years of craziness with Harry and Ron during their Hogwart and war years, it was nice for Hermione Granger to have such a mundane life.

Hermione threw her quilt off herself and stood up from the medium sized bed. The sun flooded into the flat early that October Sunday morning, reflecting off of the mirror next to her bed. Hermione grabbed a beige sweater, putting it over her light pink floral night gown. She pulled her hair into a messy braid, trying to control it somewhat. After making her bed, she slipped on a pair of slippers that were hidden underneath the bed. She sat back down on her bed, staring around the giant, open room. The living area was completely cluttered with toys and books as usual. The sink had clean dishes sitting in it. The kitchen table had a stack of bills, which Hermione had yet to pay, on it. Her eyes then wandered over the front corner where her daughter's crib was.

Adeline was not yet awake surprisingly. The little girl was an even earlier riser than Hermione was. Sighing, she walked over to the window in the kitchen area where the owl with the Daily Prophet was waiting. She handed it a tip, taking the newspaper. Sitting down at the kitchen table, Hermione was shocked when she read the front title.

"_Young Malfoy buys up half of Diagon Alley_?" Hermione said out loud, wondering what it was possible talking about. Pulling her legs up to her chest, she read the cover story about the man she woke up thinking about.

_Young Mister Draco Malfoy has acquired about half of the real estate in Diagon Alley after negotiating for the past two weeks with the past owner of all the stores. After the war, the area was slowly beginning to rebuild itself. Even now, years later, it is still not back to its normal, old self. Mister Draco Malfoy has expressed that he wishes to invest part of his Malfoy inheritance to "bring it back to the joyful and happy place I knew it as a young child." Before Mister Draco Malfoy joined the bidding war, the cost of it all was much less than he paid for it all. He said that his offer was the show the past owner how serious he was about his plan for its future. When asked what was next, Mister Draco Malfoy had very ambiguous ideas. "Well, first I hope to find a new wandmaker that will somewhat live up to Ollivander's legacy. After that, I am hoping to refurbish all the old apartments above the shops in hope of attracting the younger generation of witches and wizards. I would also like to add a more child oriented section, perhaps an indoor park or bookstore. Overall, I want to bring Diagon Alley into the future." Well, we will all see if the young Mister Malfoy succeeds or not. _

Hermione Granger was completely speechless. And that was not something that happened very often. Why in the name of Merlin would Draco Malfoy spend a good chunk of his inheritance in revamping Diagon Alley? Why would a young man that would never have to work a day in his life choose such a difficult and insane job? What in the world was Draco Malfoy toying with? And why the hell would he include that thing about a child orientated section. What happened to the arrogant and stubborn Draco Malfoy that Hermione Granger knew for all those years? How in the hell was that man interviewed in the newspaper. She looked back down at the picture that accompanied the story. Draco Malfoy was standing among a group of what looked like a group of architects and builders in Diagon Alley. He wore a simple black suit. Malfoy was smiling and laughing among the others.

Majorly confused, Hermione was snapped out of it when Adeline woke up and made it aware to her mother. The little girl giggled when Hermione picked her up and spun her around. Her blonde hair was unbelievably messy. Her gray eyes were twinkling as her mother pulled her in for a hug and kiss. Hermione was still trying to understand how such a sweet girl was half from Draco Malfoy of all people.

While Hermione did not expect much from Draco Malfoy, she had at least hoped that he would want to be part of Adeline's life after their last conversation. He had said something about how Malfoy's don't leave their own. Yet, she had not heard from him in the past two weeks. Instead, he was more concerned with himself with this Diagon Alley thing. She was assuming he was doing it for the money. Why else would he be investing so much into it all? Draco Malfoy never did anything unless it directly benefited himself. Harsh, yes. The truth, also yes. Bloody hell, when had she gotten so judgmental?

* * *

Draco Malfoy woke up to an obnoxious sound in his room at Malfoy Manor. Jumping out of the large bed, he looked around and had his wand waving around him. He could never be too precautious. Instead of an intruder or a murder, Draco Malfoy found his mother, the one and only Narcissa Malfoy, smiling down at him. He rolled his eyes and sighed, collapsing back into the comfortable bed. Why in the hell would his mother wake him up so early on a Sunday morning? It was the first day after two weeks that Draco Malfoy had expected he could get some sleep. But even that did not happen, with the lingering thoughts of Granger and the little girl flowing through his head all night. He pulled the green comforter over his head, groaning because he had been woken up.

"Oh no you don't, Draco Lucius Malfoy! Get up his instance!" Narcissa Malfoy exclaimed, pulling the warm blanket off of her son. She has not had to do that since Draco's first day of Hogwarts. The elegant woman smiled down at her son when he glared at her. She then urged him to change out of his silk green night clothes and into something more appropriate. Without questioning his mother, Draco did as he was told. He knew that if he did not listen, she would get very upset with him. And an upset Narcissa Malfoy was not a fun person to be around.

"Be downstairs in a few minutes, darling," the older witch said sweetly, closing the door to her son's room. Draco was glad to see his mother and her green dress robes were out of his room for the time being.

Draco wondered why his mother had seemed so excited as she had woke up him up so early that morning. Then it hit him. Cursing under his breath, Draco Malfoy got up and pulled out a pair of black dress robes from his closet. It had been two weeks since he had seen Hermione Granger. Draco had promised his mother that he would be in contact with Hermione Granger sometime in those past two weeks. If he did not do so, she would get to do it herself. But then things had gotten so hectic because of the Diagon Alley investment. Draco Malfoy had completely forgotten all about the agreement. Now his mother was practically in charge.

Muttering something about a meddling witch, Draco finished dressing. He looked himself in the black framed mirror. His blonde hair was uncontrollable looking. Grabbing some hair gel, he slicked it to the side and smiled when his hair looked much better. With a spray of cologne, Draco Malfoy was ready to face whatever foolish plan his mother had come up with. With one more look at himself at the mirror, Draco Malfoy put on a brave face and went to the foyer of the large manor to meet his mother.

Once down the grand marble stairs, Draco was shocked that his father was standing next to his mother. It appeared that he was also pulled into this plan by the devious witch. He too appeared to be only just woken up. His black robes also resembled Draco's, only a bit more old fashioned compared to Draco's more modern look. Malfoy senior was messing with his hair as he was leaning on his black cane. After the war, the old man had actually found that he really did need to use it for its real purpose.

Narcissa was humming lightly and tapping her foot as Draco approached them. She wore elegant, floor length robes that were a bright emerald green color. Her long blonde hair was curled and pinned up and back. She wore a tiny bit of makeup, mostly powder and lipstick. As always, Narcissa Malfoy looked regal and striking. It was clear that the war had not taken a toll on her physical appearance as it did to her husband. Yet Draco had noticed little things about her behavior. She was anxious when out in public too long and always wanted either Draco or Lucius by her side, if not both. She was very much a family woman and was not going to lose either of the two most important men in her life.

When Draco had told her the news of his daughter and her granddaughter, it was easy to say that she was simply ecstatic. It was someone knew and very young. Someone who did not have biased opinions about her family or was holding grudges from the war. It was a fresh start with a new person. And it only made it better that the girl was a Malfoy.

"Father, what is going on here?" Draco asked, ignoring his unusually cheerful mother. The older Malfoy man huffed at the question, implying that he too had no clue what the woman was up to. This was not good.

"Draco, darling, we are going to visit Miss Hermione Granger and little Adeline!" Narcissa nearly squealed. Draco thought that Lucius was going to faint. Yes, his father knew all about Draco's newly discovered daughter and that Hermione Granger was the mother of his granddaughter. But that was a story for another time.

"Mother, we cannot just show up unexpected to Granger's doorstep!" Draco protested. This was not how he wanted to do it. He knew that it would only anger her. But clearly his mother did not understand that.

"Oh shush, Draco, I am sure that Miss Granger would love to have us! She did say that she wanted you in little Adeline's life, did she not?" Narcissa asked innocently. He knew that his mother was bending what he had told her around. And frankly, there was nothing he could do about it.

* * *

The knocking on the door to her flat surprised Hermione. It was eight o'clock on a Sunday morning. The only two people who would visit her at this time would be Harry and Ginny. But the couple was out of town for the weekend, for a mini vacation of some sorts. So Hermione curiously walked over to the door, leaving Adeline, who just woke up, in her high chair. She looked through the little hole in the door, shocked at whom she saw waiting patiently on the other side of her door.

Narcissa Malfoy was standing slightly in front of Draco and Lucius Malfoy at the top of the small landing of the staircase. She was smiling slightly and humming something. Hermione was taken aback at how dressed up the matriarch of the family was dressed up. But it also appeared the other two were dressed up just as much. Lucius was staring at his wife as if he was angry with the woman. Draco Malfoy was looking down at the floor, hands in his pocket. Clearly, the two men of the family did not want to be there.

Looking back at Adeline, Hermione considered if she should open the door. Her daughter was trying to eat a bowl of applesauce, which turned out to be a messy event. Her red nightgown was a mess with half of her breakfast all over it. Yet, the little girl did not seem to care as she smiled and continued to try to eat the food. She seemed completely oblivious to the fact that there was anyone at the door. She quickly pulled her sweater closed and fixed her hair a bit. Sighing, Hermione finally opened up the door. She found Narcissa Malfoy smiling uncontrollably, staring at her. Lucius glanced at her, but then went back to staring at his wife. Draco had yet to look up from the floor.

"Hermione, I am glad that we have found you!" Narcissa cried happily, pulling the girl in for a hug. Obviously, Hermione was very stunned by the woman's actions. She had thought Narcissa Malfoy was cold as stone and very unaffectionate. But then again, Hermione had been wrong a few times.

"Um, please come in," Hermione said, unsure of what exactly to do. Narcissa, beaming, walked into the small flat, literally dragging Lucius behind her. Hermione nodded at Draco, who slowly entered the room. He stopped once inside and was looking at Adeline, who had just noticed there were three unusual people in the house. The little girl then began to babble to her mother. Hermione smiled, picking up the little girl. She thought it was the cutest thing in the world when Adeline tried to talk. She was sure that the little girl would say her first real word very soon. Draco was still staring at the little girl.

"Hermione, this is such a cute flat!" Narcissa exclaimed, looking around at the tiny, open room. Lucius snorted, but then was swatted by his wife.

"Cozy," he said, rolling his eyes. Narcissa glared at him before looking at Hermione and smiling.

"Not to be rude, but why exactly are you three here and how did you find my home?" Hermione questioned, looking in between the three.

"Potter told me where you lived and worked last week when I ran into at the Ministry. I meant to stop by earlier and without my parents," Draco hissed, glaring at his beaming mother.

"We are here to meet the loveliest addition to our family. Plus, Draco had two weeks to talk to you again before I was allowed to chat with you," Narcissa said, sweetly explaining her and her son's agreement. Once again, Lucius rolled his eyes. "And I dragged Lucius along just for fun!"

"Oh, okay, well…" Hermione started, but stopped because she honestly had no clue what to say. Adeline continued to babble, trying to talk to the new people in the room. Narcissa noticed and giggled. She walked around the kitchen table and stood in front of Hermione and Adeline.

"Oh goodness, I forgot how precious young children were! It seems like she will say her first word any day now," Narcissa exclaimed joyfully. Draco merely smirked at his mother's actions. This was surely not the side of Narcissa Malfoy that Hermione Granger was expecting. It was quite opposite, actually.

"Yes, she should. She's been prattling like this for the past few weeks, all day and every day," Hermione stated. She glanced over at Draco, who still had not said a word and not looked up from Adeline.

"Well, yes, since we've all met each other, we should get going. We have a busy day ahead of ourselves!" Narcissa told them all. She was up to something and Draco Malfoy knew it. This seemed to be part one of her plan.

"Go where?" Hermione asked, looking at Draco. He looked up and shrugged. Clearly, he did not know either.

"Well, brunch first at that restaurant in the new part of Diagon Alley. To get to know each other more, of course. Afterwards, I thought it would be lovely if Draco showed us around and told us the plans for his part of Diagon Alley. After that, I've arranged for a small get together at the manor with some friends and family to introduce both yourself and Adeline to everyone. That is, if you are up to it all," Narcissa told Hermione, her excitement dying down when she saw Hermione's skeptical look. Hermione glanced over at Draco, realizing that the man did not want to do anything his mother planned. She suddenly perked up.

"I would love to, Mrs. Malfoy," Hermione said, grinning widely. It was going to be a long day.


	5. Chapter 5

I know this is a bit of a shorter chapter, but I like where I left it off at. And I am sorry if this story is a bit to fast for you, but I have a plan. Trust me. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not and never have owned Harry Potter. The lovely and talented JK Rowling does.

* * *

Narcissa Malfoy could clearly stretch the truth, Hermione discovered later that day. Hermione Granger was standing in the massive ballroom in Malfoy Manor with Adeline in her arms. The little girl was wearing a new light pink dress that Narcissa insisted on buying the girl at Diagon Alley. The dress was perfect on the little girl, still allowing the infant to move around and all. Hermione glanced around the Slytherin infested room. And she was not exaggerating. Many witches and wizards were shocked when Narcissa had introduced Hermione as the mother of her precious granddaughter. And the Slytherins that had went to school around the same time as Hermione were just speechless.

Draco Malfoy had been quite the whole day. He barely talked directly to Hermione, except for telling Hermione to just let his mother buy the darn dress. But now it seemed as if the man was in his element. With his best dress robes, the Slytherin was charismatic as ever. All of his friends were excited to see him and his daughter. Hermione, not so much. At that moment, Hermione found Draco talking with Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott across the large hall. Unluckily, their eyes met at the same time. And for some reason, Draco motioned for his friends to walk with him over to Hermione and Adeline. Hermione started to panic.

She was already in an uncomfortable situation as it is. She was still not sure of how she felt being in the same place as she was tortured by Bellatrix Lestrange. When she arrived there earlier, she had thought that it was going to be a small dinner party. But then Narcissa finally told her about her real plans and took her upstairs to the enormous master suite walk in closet. Inside was the most glamorous women's clothing Hermione had ever seen, muggle or wizarding. Narcissa pulled at least a dozen different dresses for Hermione to try on for that night, saying she hadn't worn any of them since before Draco was born. After a few rounds of dresses, Hermione settled on a light pink dress, which had a variety of pink roses in different hues and a few white flowers flowing down the front of the dress. Narcissa told her that they were all handcrafted and sewn onto the dress, as the original thing had been too plain. Hermione also had on a slightly pink pearl necklace and white heels. Her hair had somehow been tamed with a few spells and was elegantly twisted up into a bun.

Draco slightly smiled at Hermione as he and the other two finally reached Hermione. Adeline begun to babble at the three men, who seemed to be amused by the infant. Blaise Zabini had looked a bit more mature in his grey dress robed, but Hermione knew better. Rumor had it, he was just the same as he was in Hogwarts. She had also heard that Theodore had gotten better, even somehow getting a spot to study magical law after school.

"Granger, I have to admit, your daughter is the cutest baby I've ever seen," Nott said, after a few moments passed. Hermione smiled at the complement.

"Thanks, Nott. However, she looks almost too much like her father for my liking. I would have preferred a bit darker hair," Hermione replied. That caused Draco to scoff. They all looked at him, even Adeline.

"I think Adeline looks perfectly fine the way she is," Draco said. Suddenly, he tried to take the girl from Hermione. That caused her to only hold onto her daughter tighter.

"Merlin Granger, won't even let the bloke hold his own daughter?" Blaise Zabini asked, almost in a joking around way. Hermione glared at the Italian. Adeline smiled at the adults' actions.

"Fine, you can have her for the rest of the night. Gryffindor knows I need a break!" Hermione nearly yelled, handing over Adeline into Draco's arms. She scowled at the three men and stalked away to find a drink.

Draco, Blaise, and Theodore all stood still, unsure of what exactly to do. Draco fumbled a bit with holding Adeline at first, but after a minute, he had her held the same way Granger usually did. His two friends did not know whether if Draco having a child with Granger was stranger than the fact that he, Draco Lucius Malfoy, was actually holding a child in his arms. Draco glanced down at his daughter, who was looking around the room with pure excitement. It was clear that this was the largest gathering Adeline had ever been to. And knowing Narcissa Malfoy, it was not the last.

"So mate," Blaise started to say, but was cut off by a screaming witch. They all turned around, expecting Hermione Granger to be screeching at them. Unfortunately for them, it was not the Gryffindor. Actually, it was a very livid off Slytherin. Pansy Parkinson in a slutty black dress looked as if she was ready to attack Draco Malfoy. They all gulped as she marched over to them. Pansy was not there a half an hour ago when the party had started. It seemed that the witch had just arrived.

Pansy had not changed a bit since Hogwarts. She still had the ugly flat face that many people snickered at and made up cruel jokes about. Her jet black hair was still fashioned a short, pixie cut. The Slytherin only wore silver, green, and black. Apparently, she was still holding onto some house pride for some reason. Lastly, Pansy Parkinson's obsession with Draco Malfoy had only severely increased after the war. And she did not like to take no for an answer.

"Draco Malfoy, how dare you never tell me that you had a baby! You lied to me. You deceived me! I can't believe that I actually hung onto you for so long!" Pansy screamed, catching the attention of many people around her. Blaise and Theodore chuckled at the sight as Adeline scrunched up her face with disgust.

"Trust me, we all can't believe it either!" Blaise laughed. Theodore and him high fived each other and reassuringly nodded at Draco. They were just doing their best to back up Draco.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Pansy, but I just found out myself. I am sorry that I didn't personally come straight to you after I found out. I'll have to remember that next time I am told something Important!" Draco yelled back, even louder than the witch.

"You don't have to be such a bastard, Draco Malfoy!"

"Watch what you say, Parkinson. There is a young one right in front of you," Theodore cautioned the witch. But he went unnoticed by the two.

"Merlin Pansy, you are not my wife! You are not my girlfriend. Hell, you are not even one of my friends! I do not have to tell you anything!" Draco screeched. Adeline looked at her father, wondering why everyone was suddenly screaming. She never understand big people and their ways. So, she just went back to looking around her. Everyone else had stopped doing what they were doing and were trying to listen to the boring argument. Where all people so strange, Adeline wondered as the fighting continued.

"Who is it? Who is the mother of your _precious_ child!" Pansy sneered.

But before Draco could reply, Hermione Granger reappeared with a glass of wine in her hand. Draco simply pointed at the witch behind Pansy. When the Slytherin witch finally turned around, the loudest shriek during that entire fight happened. With even more anger then, Pansy begun to scream again at both Hermione and Draco.

"Hermione freaking perfect Granger? Oh, this is good! Draco Malfoy, ex Death Eater, got the brains of the 'Golden Trio' pregnant! That is just insane," Pansy laughed once she realized that Draco was being serious.

"I think it is funny how Draco did end up getting the girl who never showed an interest whatsoever pregnant while the girl who drooled over him all throughout Hogwarts was chucked aside. Sounds brilliant to me," Hermione grinned. Usually, she was never this rude. But she could not let Pansy get any satisfaction out of this.

"Oh yeah, Granger. I bet Draco did it as a bet. Or perhaps he was drunk. But there is no way he would do that if he was able to think straight. Draco Malfoy would _never_ sleep with a mudblood, especially the worst one out there," Pansy retorted. The entire ballroom by that point was silent. That meant that all of the people in the grand ballroom had heard every word the witch had just said. And that was more than enough satisfaction than she needed for a whole year.

Hermione knew she had to get out of there before she broke out into tears. She quickly ran over to Draco, grabbing Adeline from his arms. She then ran out of the run, not listening to anything anyone said. So, she did not hear Draco telling her to stop. And it was not until she had somehow ended up in the front entrance of the manor until Draco had caught up to her. Panting, she collapsed onto the marble staircase with Adeline still tightly in her arms. Draco quietly sat down next to her.

"Granger, don't let Pansy get to you. She's not worth it," he said, trying to be somewhat comforting to the girl. Not matter how much he did not like her, Draco still liked Hermione Granger more than he liked Pansy Parkinson. He looked into her crying eyes, unsure of what to do.

"Yeah, like I could not let that get to me. I mean, it probably shouldn't get to me since it is true," she sniffled, hugging Adeline. She just wanted to get up and take her daughter home. She did not want to stay one more second in that manor.

"Granger, you can't be serious. Nothing she said was true. Trust me," Draco said.

"Whatever, it's fine. I understand. You don't have to lie to me. This was all just a big mistake anyway. Adeline and I perfectly fine the way we are now. We are a great family, just the two of us," Hermione muttered, standing up and walking away from Draco.

"Merlin, Granger! Are you blind?" Draco screamed. This caused Hermione to turn around and look at the wizard. "I've been working my ass off since the moment I found out about Adeline to make this work! It may never be like a real family, but I want it to be damn close for her!"

"What do you mean?" Hermione hesitantly asked. She nervously messed around with one of the roses on her dress using the hand that was not helping support Adeline on her side. She looked down at the floor, not wanting to look at the wizard. It was clear that he was upset and offended by her statement.

"When I told my Father about Adeline, he told me that I had to grow up and make something out of myself for my daughter. That is why I bought up half of Diagon Alley, in hopes of making it back into the cheerfully place it once was so Adeline can see that. I can make a living for myself so I can support my family, not rely on my Father's and ancestor's achievements. I want Adeline to know that I am not a rich ass who does nothing!" Draco screamed. This caused the little girl to squirm around. She did not like it when Draco raised his voice. She did not think it was like the person he really was.

"Oh," Hermione simply said, looking up at Draco. She was shocked to see tears in his eyes. That was not the Draco Malfoy she knew for so long. And it was not what she expected Draco Malfoy to be like as a father. Carefully, Draco walked up to Hermione, with a hardly any space in between them. He gazed into her eyes.

"Granger, I want this to work. We might not always get along and I am sure that we will fight a bit, but I want Adeline to have her father in her life. I will do anything for that to happen," Draco Malfoy confessed. Every word of it he believed to be true. He grabbed one of Hermione's hands and lightly brushed aside Adeline's blonde hair and then kissed the little girl's forehead.

"Well, first order of business, my name is Hermione, not 'Granger', and I think that you should call me by it," Hermione said after thinking for a minute, smiling at Draco. At that, his face lit up.


End file.
